


X

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can <a href="http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/">follow me on Tumblr if you want to</a> . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.</p></blockquote>





	X

'X'

 

It marked a place on a map. A place that we were supposed to reach. But it is so far away.

 

Too far.

 

Actually so far that reaching that place seems impossible. The distance is far too great.

 

Hope is all we have. When that is taken away, true darkness falls.

 

It will tell you that you are never going to make it. Everything you do is in vain. Your whole life seems pointless. You don't know what you are or have been fighting for. You think you'll never find your purpose again.

 

But if you let time go by and let it change things, and you, then there is a chance that you'll find something worth while.

 

That is what this is all about.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
